Stardust the hedgehog book 2 Damnation
by Starhedgehog45
Summary: Stardust and his friends manage are alive from the explosion on Mobius but stranded on a dimension and Stardust is hurt and possibly deadly hurt...


Stardust The Hedgehog book 2 Damnation

Arrow get up and looks around he See's Stardust and Sophie Hurt Stardust whose bleeding in his heart and ribs is knocked out Sophie is Covering His bleeding spots with her hand.

Sophie; Arrow… Pull a leaf out of that branch.

Arrow; Okay.

Arrow pull's a leaf it doesn't come off He pull's again, And again still Arrow gets mad He grabs the leaf and run's with it.

Sophie; And it's never easy Hold On Stardust.

She leaves him Stardust wakes up and see's a figure a Horse like figure with armor he tries to struggle back but he can't then he is levitated and removed when they go the leaf off they went to the place Stardust was. He wasn't there.

Arrow; STARDUST!

Sophie; Shh do you hear that?

In the distance was chattering Arrow and Sophie hid behind a bush.

?; What should we do with him?

?; OHIKNOWIKNOW!

?; Shh, Discord, Nightmare moon and Crsyaslys might find us.

Arrow; Sis, look.

They saw Stardust while they were talking they were so blind They couldn't see that he was white he was dying he was losing to much blood.

Arrow; Darn, This is what WE get for not listening to Ears.

Sophie; Arrow; distract them.

Arrow nodded and went he sped around them and around The stopped.

Sophie; Stardust, Are you alright…. Stardust?

Stardust; S-S-Sophie….. W-w-where are we….?

Chapter 2 Escape the cloches.

Sophie; I don't know…

Sophie untied him Stardust fell down and Sophie catched him.

Arrow; STARDUST!1

Arrow went to help but then The tornado went to them and was purple Sophie pulled out a chaos emerald and said this.

**CHAOS CONTROL**

The walk out of the flash and look around.

Arrow; oops.

They look behind them Stardust Cover's them.

Stardust; COVER YOUR EARS!

They do so Cover your ears too.

Stardust; PHYSIC SCREAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The scream was so loud birds went flying and animals went running and the leafs started blowing.

Stardust; *Pant, Pant ,Pant*

Stardust fell down Sophie grabs him Arrow chaos controls them somewhere else They just teleported outside the forest Stardust was a Dark Gray his light in his heart was fading away. Sophie looked at him and started to cry.

Sophie; STARDUST!

Stardust looked at her and smiled he rubbed her Check then his hand dropped he was dead. Arrow started to cry he looked behind him but gasped they were coming he tried to pull her away she just kept on coming back he managed to get her and chaos controlled her Stardust with his dead body vanished into thin air. Sophie Calmed down but was Angry She was ahead of Arrow He started to worry if something happens to her he won't help her but something did a black figure appeared it looked like their mother.

Sophie; Mom…

?; Sophie…

Arrow; MOM!

A blue Blur was tossed he smashed the ground.

Chapter 3 Fighting a part in the great war.

Song Set me free.

Arrow; DAD!

The pink blur was tossed too She smashed into the ground Arrow and Sophie Looked it was a black figure with demon wings.

Arrow; he doesn't look so tough.

Sophie; Better leave this one out little brother that's a demon and I don't want you to get hurt.

Sophie charged a fist at the figure he dogged and Kicked her Sophie flew and landed she got up and smashed her Hammer into the ground creating cracks in the ground the demon flew up Sophie tossed her hammer in the sky he caught it and tossed it back She dogged the flying hammer but not and kick in the face by the demon he caught her and slammed her four time in the ground then letted her fly she flew and landed she got up and summoned to hammers and swung them he dogged the two and tossed them he caught them and knocked her She flew and smashed in the ground too.

Sophie; ugh….

Arrow; SIS! THAT'S IT YOU DEMONIZE HOVER! I'LL SMACK YOU!

He charged but all the demon had to do was hold his head and kick him knocking him out.

?; Now, where was I.

The demon showed his face it was the same demon 5 Years back right before Arrow was born.

?; No….your not gonna kill sonic…

?; Oh yea thank you from telling me Amy.

Sophie; Why do you want to kill my dad.

The figure looked and sense something that made him back off it felt like something that he felt before.

?; Damn, Angel's Kiss…

Amy gasped SHE KISSED AN ANGEL A boyfriend to the Family Sonic smiled.

?; Your lucky Sonic but this time did you angel do this.

He Waved his hands and pulled back Sophie Gagged the he stepped past them.

Amy; NO SONIC!

?; Ha, Devils hate gotta love that.

Chapter 4 Till An Angel come's

Sonic; GRR.

?; Blue pest, Die.

The figure couldn't stomp.

?; Common…

Arrow; Heheh,

Amy; heheh,

Sophie; what's up angel got you leg.

The figure looked back and saw and angels hand but what Sophie and Arrow didn't know that it was Stardust who saved their father.

?; A Damn angel… Not just any Angel….. A Star born in heaven.

Arrow; Sis, it's him…

Sophie;…. Stardust …

The figure stepped out of the light and grinned.

Stardust; Hello guys.

?; You little fucker.

Stardust; Big words coming from Satan's own Son.

?; You know of me but do not know my name I am Nester the demon hog.

Stardust; That's new.

Nester kicked him Stardust dogged and punched him Nester flew and slammed on the ground.

Stardust; fudge you GOD CONTROL!

They teleported away from the Demon.

Nester; You know Stardust. You just made the war a little interesting.

He then walks away and hears something he fells love With Stardust and Sophie they were kissing alone.

Nester; God's Smartest little angel using an unrecoverable Angel kiss but… watch what your doing because you don't know what love has next.

Chapter 5 New and improved

Stardust and Sophie lied on the ground looking at the stars She would look at him and blush.

Sophie; Stardust…

Stardust; Yeah?

Sophie; What's it like….In heaven?

Stardust; Cool, Everything is white and puffy, Clouds cover….Pretty much everything.

Sophie smiled and Kissed him on the check he Smiled and blushed at the same time.

Sophie; Stardust?

Stardust; sup?

Sophie; Is it banned in heaven even for an angel to have….. you know….. sex….

Stardust Blushed A HOT, HOT, HOT PINK!

Stardust; Well, Yes and No it's not allowed For a pre-Angel not to have it. But it is allowed…

Sophie; for what…. Stardust…..

Stardust; Relax…..

Sophie Blushed a lot and letted him get on her he kissed her on the lips she did the same thing he stopped and Licked her lips she blushed and Nibbled his neck He licked then Kissed her belly She blushed Arrow went in the canterlot Garden.

Arrow; Guys…*Gags* It's sex…. I'll go…

They were naked well, Sophie is naked not Stardust he Licked her check she blushed He went over to her chest She blushed a lot Then he came back Kissing her once more Then he went to her private part she Made those "Girl Sex Sounds"

Sophie; More….. more….

Stardust went back to her lips and kissed her he got up but his arms holding him up and moved his Hips She realized what he was doing and she liked it she made the sounds again.

Sophie; Harder…..HARDER STARDUST!

Behind Bushes Was Arrow he was about to throw up.

Arrow; So… that's how baby's are made.

Then An explosion Happened Stardust And Sophie with Arrow's ears went up Stardust helped Sophie up while She got dressed when she was done Stardust picked her up and flew away.

Arrow; WHAT THE HECK!

Stardust picked him up and flew away.

END BOOK

The war is coming two more years from now But the demons are just Warming up those explosions are just war comings for Jesus telling him to send his Angel Stardust from heaven to warn people about the war that rages on Jesus sends a no by Having Stardust his Angel to stop those explosions.


End file.
